wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Noggin Tape (October 29, 2004)/@comment-99.248.169.6-20180704155432
June 21,1994 Geoffrey Rush as Narrator Barry Humphries as Elizabeth Perkins as Bruce Spence as Kevin Kline as Bill Hunter as John Bennett Perry as Ken Barrie as Holland Taylor as Jodi Carlisle as Barbara Barrie as Samantha Eggar as Lynn Redgrave as Joe Baker as Andy Garica as Narrator/ Joan Plowright as Chrissie Hynde as as The Mountain Lion Antonia Rey as Finola Hughes as Margaret Reed as Edward James Olmos as Oprah Winfrey as Kevin Kline as David Ogden Siters as as Narrator Jackie Hoffman as Plácido Domingo as Master Evil Chito The Jaguar Jenifer Lewis as Paul Rodriguez as Ricardo Montalban as Fred Applegate as Scar (vocal Impression Speaking voice of William Morgan Sheppard),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Uncle Ronald (Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World) Dustin Hoffman as Jorge Pupo as Sal Lopez as Lorelei King as Debi Derryberry as Candio Milo as Mitzi McCall as Rove McManus as Lupe Ontiveros as Timothy Spall as Susie Essman as Elizabeth Peña as Julie White as Mary Linda Phillips as Music By John Powell Angels in the Outfield (1994 Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Sports - July 15,1994 (USA) Tara Strong as John Legizumao as Disney's The Swan Princess Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Music | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | War | Thriller - Oct 07,1994 (USA) Music By Stephen James Taylor Lex De Azevedo & Carter Burwell David James Elliott as Monsieur's La Robin Hood (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Olivier L'Ecuyer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Anatole (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a french accent),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Madame de Belle Maid Marianne (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jill Frappier),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Doucette (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a french accent),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Mel Winkler as Humpty (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer) Paul Shaffer as Smogcaster the Peter Piper (speaks with a ireland irish accent) Taurean Blaquce as Dumpty (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Diedrech Bader),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Robert Munsch as Paul Christie as Danny Mastrogiorgio as Sheena Easton as Odette Liz Callaway as Odette (singing voice) Adrian Zahiri as Young Odette Larisa Oleynik as Young Odette (singing voice) Steve Stark as Derek (Speaking voice of Kevin Schon) Adam Wylie as Young Derek J.D. Daniels as Young Derek (singing voice) Joe Dinicol as Alison Pill as Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Dave Thomas as Commander Robert Rick Moranis as Commander Rutt Jack Palance as Rothbart Young Prince Rothbart (Preschool Future) Young Joker The Clown (Rothbart Son) Hadley Kay as Joker The Clown (cameo) Lex de Azevedo as Rothbart (singing voice) Ali Mukaddam as Elliot Ruby Smith-Merovitz as Sarah Rosen Fruitman as Greg Spottiswood as Bruce Lanoil as Pepe Le Pew Marla Lukofsky as Little Lamb Frannie Diggins as Keith Knight as Snap, Crackle and Pop James Gammon as Pillsbury Doughboy Jamie Watson as Ringmaster Timothy Shew as Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Bumper Robinson as David Matthew Feldman as Gramps Julie Westwood as Grams Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Dee Bradley Baker as Harlequin Lollipop Bigfoot: Tony Daniels Itchy: Ron Pardo Tony Daniels as Wheel the Slimes Clowns Neil Crone as Sam Neill as Ron Donachie as Eric Lloyd as Steve Mackall as Michael Wincott as Paul Haddad as Buford Ron Glass as Barney Bear Brer Rabbit Brer Turtle Gregory Hines as Buck Beaver Dee Bradley Baker as Tricksy Richard Binsley as Stubbs the Clown Philip Proctor as R. Lee Ermey as Colonel James Cromwell as Jack Angel as Michael Wincott as Jim Varney as Richard Pig Moppy Pig Mason Pig Patrick McKenna as Tony Daniels as Tony The Tiger David.L.Lander as Diane Fabian as Ken Davitian as Joel Silver as Joan Copeland as Queen Uberta Kevin Schon as Chamberlain (Speaking voice of George DelHoyo) Davis Gaines as Chamberlain (singing voice) David James Elliot as Monsieur's Jean-Bob (Speaking voice of Vincent Cassel),(speaks with a french accent) Steven Wright as Speed Jonathan Hadary as Speed (singing voice) George DelHoyo as Puffin (Speaking voice of Glenn Quinn),(speaks with a ireland irish accent) Eric Dig'em Frog Charles Dennis as Steve Buscemi as Chris Wiggins as Old King William Mark Harelik as Lord Rogers Joel McKinnon Miller as Bromley Wes Brewer as Young Bromley as the Narrator Additonal Cast Bill Farmer as Sherry Lynn as Julie Brown as Sheryl Bernstein as Herschel Sparber as Klee Bragger as Soundtracks Sad Melody: No Way Out/Far Longer Than Forever (featuring Abba) (End Title Version) Music by Matthew Wilder Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson, Steve Winwood, Stephen Bishop Produced and Arranged by Robbie Buchanan Regina Belle appears courtesy of Columbia Records ''' '''Disney's Operation Dumbo Drop Animation | Action | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Music | War | Sci-Fi | Thriller - July 28, 1995 Norman D. Golden II as Devon Bulter Chris Farley as Lena Headey as Donald Burda as John Smith (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Danny Glover as Captain Sam Cahill Ray Liotta as Captain T.C. Doyle Denis Leary as Chief Warrant Officer 3 David Poole Doug E. Doug as Specialist 4 Harvey Ashford Corin Nemec as Specialist 5 Lawrence Farley Dinh Thien Le as Linh Silas Weir Mitchell as Evil James Hong as Y B'ham Tchéky Karyo as Goddard Hoang Ly as Brigadier Nguyen Vo Trung Anh as Captain Quang Marshall Bell as Major Pederson Tim Kelleher as Major Morris Raymond Cruz as Staff Sergeant Adams Tai as Bo Tat Jeremy Irons as Simon Gruber Chaz Lamar Shepherd as Dobbs Jason Flemyng as Wilkins Laurence Fishburne as Colonel Geoffrey Brydon Faizon Love as Jacob the Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat Cub Jamal Mixon as Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat Cub#1 Jerod Mixon as Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat Cub#2 Paul Shaffer as Shere Khan the Asiatic Bengal Lion Cat (from Operation Dumbo Drop),(Simon Gruber Pet's),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Len Carlson),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Scar (The Lion King) Jonathan Chase as Troy McGinty Raghuram Rajan as Sergeant Harley Jamie Kennedy as the Evil Ice Cream Man Malcolm-Jamal Warner as Terry Nessip Kyla Pratt as Raven-Symoné as Ossie Davis as Wanda Sykes as ''' '''Music By Steve Jablonsky & David Newman Gary Rdystrom Dr. Devious ... musician: ethnic flutes Robert Fernandez ... score mixer Marty Frasu ... musician: synthesizers Alexander Janko ... orchestrator Arthur McGillycuddy ... musician: ethnic flutes Randy Miller ... musician David Newman ... orchestrator Little Richard ... musician: slap bass, double bass, tabla, saxophone, strat guitar, trombone, marmbia: composer music from Pumbaa the Warthog Music Danny Troob ... musician: surf guitar, bass clarient, composer additional music from John Smith music Krystyna Newman ... scoring consultant Steven Scott Smalley ... musician Rebecca R. Liddle ... musician Jill Streater ... music preparation Tom Villano ... music editor La Tanya Hall ... additional underscore vocals Vanessa Jones ... additional underscore vocals Ron Kunene ... additional underscore vocals / vocal contractor Sonya Leslie ... additional underscore vocals Malcolm Luker ... music mixer Philip McAdoo ... additional underscore vocals Ladd McIntosh ... musician Sam McKelton ... additional underscore vocals (as Samuel McKelton) / vocal contractor (as Samuel McKelton) Gregory Jamrok ... orchestrator Peter Willison ... orchestra contractor James Newton Howard ... composer: additional music Mark Isham ... composer: additional music Matt Walker ... music executive (uncredited) Lebo M. ... additional music arranger: vocals / conductor: choir Jonathan Williams ... musician: cello Tyler Bates ... composer: additional music Nick Glennie-Smith ... composer: additional music Mike Deasy ... musician: guitar Marc Bonilla ... musician: guitar Gary Bovyer ... musician: clarinet Tom Boyd ... musician: oboe Nicholas Bucknall ... musician: clarinet J.J. Holiday ... musician: guitar Chuck Domanico ... musician: bass Justin Skomarovsky ... composer: additional music Gavin Greenaway... orchestrator Richard Harvey ... composer: additional music Graham Prescott ... orchestrator Adam Milo Smalley... music editor / music producer Richard Harvey ... musician: flute and ethnic pipes ' '(End Title Version) They We Are the Dumbo Always To (featuring Abba & Smoking Popes) Music by Steve Jablonsky & Matthew Wilder Lyrics by Josh Carter & Deep Forest Performed by Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson, Stephen Bishop, Johnny Clegg Produced and Arranged by Robbie Buchanan Regina Belle appears courtesy of Columbia Records ''' '''Language: English | Vietnamese | India last lines Captain T.C. Doyle: kids, but you can go have fun now, take care yourselves Muppet Treasure Island Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Musical | Romance - February 16, 1996 Tim Curry as Old Long John Silver Jayne Eastwood as Sarah Hawkins, Jim Hawkins' mother (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jennifer Aniston) Jennifer Saunders as Mrs. Bluveridge Kevin Bishop as Jim Hawkins Billy Connolly as Billy Bones Space Jam Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | Sports - Knovember 01,1996 Rich Little as Jean-Bob (speaks with a french accent) Steve Harvey as Ray Lottia as James Coburn as Garry Marshall as Jada Pinkett Smith as Dom DeLuise as Itchy/Fagin Bette Midler as Georgette Roscoe-Lee-Browne as Francais Richard Mulligan as Hal Holbrook as Amanda Plummer as Carole Shelley as Paddi Edwards as Barbara Barrie as Corey Burton as Richard Kind as Tom Frank Welker as Jerry Fred Willard as Don Knotts as Patrick Stewart as Mark Dinal as Amy Serdias as Estelle Harris as Nichelle Nichols as John DiMaggio as George Carlin as Rip Torn as Dabney Coleman as Afre Woodard as Music By James Newton Howard & Lennie Niehaus George of the Jungle Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Musical | Romance - July 18, 1997 Ray Liotta as Captain T.C. Doyle Christopher Walken as King Louie Bill Murrary as Baloo the Tap Dancing Bear Garry Shandling as Male Pigeon/Ikki the porcupine Phil Proctor as Drunk Monkey Leo De Lyon as Flunkey the Langur Nathan Lane as Timon Julie Kavner as Female Pigeon Nick Nolte as Bernie The Gorilla Catherine O'Hara as Penny The Skunk Kathy Najimy as Chil the vulture/Tillie Hippo the Clown John Rhys-Davies as Woolie the Circus Mammoth Clown Allison Janney as David Ogden Stiers as Owl/Koala Marshall Bell as Major Pederson Tony Pope as Alligator James Earl Jones as Mufasa (cameo) Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi Richard Kind as Larry/Robert the Chimp 1 Bruce Willis as RJ the Chimp Wallace Shawn as Cranky Old Chimp James Belshui as Benny Gilbert Gottfried as Iago James Hong as Y B'ham Rowan Atkinson as Zazu (cameo) Tarzan Donald Burda as John Smith (she's a breaking a 4th wall) ( Howard McGillin as George of the Jungle Chris Kratts as Martin Kratts as John Cleese as Ape Ian McShane as Thomas Haden Church as Lyle van de Groot, Greg Cruttwell and Abraham Benrubi as Max and Thor Van Dyke Parks Danny Jacobs ''' '''Disney's Recess School's Out Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Sci-Fi | War | Thriller - Feburary 16,2001 Denis Leary as Bob Griswald Danny Glover as LaSalle Doug.E.Doug as LaSalle Andrew Lawrence as Theodore Jasper "T.J." Detweiler Rickey D'Shon Collins as Vince LaSalle Jason Davis as Mikey Blumberg Robert Goulet as Mikey's singing voice Ashley Johnson as Gretchen Grundler Courtland Mead as Gus Griswald Blake McIver Ewing as Gus' singing voice Pamela Segall as Ashley Spinelli Dabney Coleman as Principal Peter Prickly Melissa Joan Hart as Becky Detweiler April Winchell as Muriel Finster / Mrs. Detweiler /Lunch Lady #3 James Woods as Dr. Phillium Benedict Ceric Roane Dick as Rockie Benedict (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Laurence Fishburne),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Nuka (Walt Disney's Lion King II: Simba's Pride),(speaks with a an india accent) Clancy Brown as Bald Man Peter MacNicol as Professor Fenwick Tony Jay as Dr. Rosenthal Andrea Martin as Lunchlady Harriet Tress MacNeille as Lunchlady Irma/Ms. Lemon/Opera Director/Dr. Steinheimer Elizabeth Daily as Captain Sticky R. Lee Ermey as Col. O'Malley Katey Sagal as Mrs. Flo Spinelli Paul Willson as Mr. Detweiler Allyce Beasley as Ms. Grotke Clyde Kusatsu as Mr. Yamashiro Nicholas Turturro as Cop #1 Kevin Michael Richardson as Cop #2 Dan Castellaneta as Guard #1 Diedrich Bader as Guard #2 Robert Stack as Superintendent Charles Kimbrough as Mort Chalk Erik von Detten as Erwin Lawson / Captain Brad Lane Toran as King Bob / King Fred Ron Glass as Dr. Lazenby / Tech #2 Michael Shulman as Francis the Hustler kid Anndi McAfee as Ashley A. Gregg Berger as Tech #1 Jack Riley as Golfer #1 Philip Proctor as Golfer #2 / Scientist #2 Kath Soucie as Director / Hector / Butch Ken Swofford as Coach Justin Shenkarow as Soldier kid / Wrestler kid Patrick Renna as Jordan Nancy Cartwright as Gordy Kevin Spacey as Jim Cummings as Gary Rdystrom ''' '''Roise Perez as Rain Pryor as (sound like a voice speak"of cheer bear) Mel Gibson as Jon Lovitz as (sound like a voice speak"of randall boggs Nicholas Bird as Squirt (Speaking voice of Kathleen Herles) Steve Harvey as Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi - March 31,2006 Music By John Powell & Lennie Niehaus Debi Derryberry as Jayne Eastwood as John Cleese as Lauren Tom as Harvey Fierstien as Dom DeLuise as John DiMaggio as George Carlin as Rip Torn as Hal Holbrook as Carole Shelley as Corey Burton as Samantha Eggar as Gary Marshall as Christopher Lloyd as Jim Cummings as Dora the Explorer (2019) Action | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Musical | Mystery | Sci-Fi | Thriller - August 02, 2019 (USA) Corey Hawkins as Albert Tom Hiddleston as Manfred the Bear Brie Larson as Ms Gloria Esmeralda Samuel L. Jackson as Mr Jonathan Turtle LaTanya Richardson as Grandma Bicana the Old Female The Gorilla Isabela Moner as Dora Eric Cortez as Papi Carol Walker as Mami Eugenio Derbez as Alejandro Gutierrez Justin Joseph Bieber as Diego as Benny The Bull as Isa as Tico as Baby Jagaur ''' '''Richard Mulligan Born: October 13, 1933 The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA Died: January 24, 2003 Los Angeles, California, USA Taborah Johnson Goldberg Born: Novemberance 21,1952 (age 65) Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Died: Novemberance 23, 2018 (aged 58) Burbank, California, USA Allyce Beasley Born: Novemberance 23,1953 (age 64) Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Died: Novemberance 21, 2016 (aged 60) Burbank, California, USA Normani Gordon Siatra Lane Born: Novemberance 21,1921 Bayonne, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Died: June 21,2013 Burbank, California, USA Genres: easy listening, broadway musical theatre, big band, 1920s swing music, vocal jazz, circus music, french cabaret music Occupation(s) conductor, vocalist, singer, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, radio comedian, recording artist, cartoon sound voice speak impressionist Instruments wah muted trumpet trio, tuba, jazz muted trombone wah trio, jazz guitar, temple block, pizzicato strings quartet, violin quartet Years active - 1953-2011 John Cleese Born: October 27,1939 Jackie Hoffman Born: Novemberance 03,1961 Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Occupation(s) actor, conductor, vocalist, singer, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, stand-up comedian, radio comedian, recording artist, cartoon sound voice speak impressionist Years active - 1983-2017 Mel Brooks Born: Novemberance 23,1923 Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Occupation(s) actor, conductor, vocalist, singer, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, stand-up comedian, radio comedian, recording artist, cartoon sound voice speak impressionist Years active - 1953-2018 Placido Domingo Born: January 31,1941 Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr Born: Novemberance 28,1938 Bayonne, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Occupation(s) actor, conductor, vocalist, singer, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, radio comedian, recording artist, cartoon sound voice speak impressionist, dancer James Cromwell Born: May 07,1943 Los Angeles, California, USA Len Carlson Born: Dec 24,1948 (age 76) Alberta, Edmond, Canada Died: February 14,2011 Jeremy Irons Born: Monday February 14,1949 Alberta, Edmond, Canada Mel Winkler Born: Oct 24,1947 (age 70) Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA Donald Burda Born: Epril 24,1959 (age 58) New York City, New York, USA Bronson Pinchot Born: May 15,1959 (age 58) New York City, New York, USA John C. McGinley Born: August 14,1959 (age 58) New York City, New York, USA Charlie Sheen Weinger Born: Oct 24, 1966 (age 51) New York City, New York, USA Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg Born: Oct 24,1969 (age 48) The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA is an American-Canadian ''' '''Residence Toronto, Ontario, Canada Jada Pinkett Smith Born: June 16,1972 Los Angeles, California, USA Michelle Trachtenberg Born: Oct 14,1988 (age 48) New York City, New York, USA Sebastian Arcelus Born: Oct 31,1975 New York City, New York, USA Meredith Scott Lynn Born: Epril 24,1970 (age 47) Harlem, New York City, New York, USA Elaine Del Valle Born: Oct 01,1971 New York City, New York, USA Ben Stiller Born: Oct 15,1971 New York City, New York, USA Calimi Ballard Rock Born: Oct 03,1969 New York City, New York, USA Jon Abrahams Born: Oct 14,1977 New York City, New York, USA Eddie Kaye Thomas Born: Oct 24,1980 (age 37) Staten Island, New York City, New York, USA Tonah Bobo Born: Oct 24,1997 New York City, New York, USA Occupation - actress, voice actress Notable work Speaking Original voice of Austin (The Backyardigans) Joey Camen Born: October 17,1969 (age 48) New York City, New York, USA Emraan Roane Dick Born: Oct 10,1975 Charleston, South Carolina, USA Steve Jablonsky Born: Oct 24,1969 (age 48) The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA Residence Toronto, Ontario, Canada is an American-Canadian musician epic electronic rap blues metal hip hop composer Genres: Hip hop, video game score, Epic musician, post-electric rap blues, alternative rap metal, alternative electric blues, electronic, Rhythm & Blues, indie pop, house, New wave, synthpop, Rock rap blues, soft rock, dance-pop,blue-eyed soul, gangsta rap blues,ambient music Occupation - Film composer, video game composer, multi-instrumentalist, musician programmer Instruments - electric guitar, keyboard, blues synthesizer, double bass, slap bass, harp, childlike, oboe, bass clarinet, array mbira, drums, trombone, bassoon, trumpet, saxophone Years active - 1986–present Filmography 1986 - Howard the Duck 1990 - Mother Goose: Rock 'n'Rhyme 1991 - Hook 1992 - Ferngully: The Last Forest 1992 - Toys 1993 - Cop and the Half 1993 - Jussaric Park 1993 - The Meteor Man 1993 - Batman: Mask of Phantom 1994 - The Mask 1994 - Angels in the Outfield 1994 - The Jungle Book 1994 - Dropzone 1994 - The Land Before Time 1.5: The Great Valley Adventure 1995 - Tommyboy 1995 - Die Hard with a Vengeance 1995 - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie 1995 - Batman Forever 1995 - Operation Dumbo Drop 1996 - Kim Possible The Movie 1997 - The Pest 1997 - Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie 1997 - Batman & Robin 1997 - Avatar 4 1997- Lethal Weapon 4 1997 - Small Soilders 1998 - Wishbone Dog Days in the Wild West 1998 - Antz 1998 - Mighty Joe Young 1999 - Mystery Man 1999 - The Iron Giant 1999 - The Green Mile 2000 - A Tigger Movie 2000 - An Extremley Goofy Movie 2000 - Dinosaur 2001 - Recess School's Out 2001 - Osmosis Jones 2001 - The Land Before Time: The Big Freeze 2001 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis 2002 - The Scorpion King 2002 - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron 2004 - Mulan II 2004 - Fat Albert 4 2004 - Racing Stripes 2005 - Kim Possible: So the Drama 2005 - Dinotopia 2005 - The Island 2005 - Monster House (Premiere) 2005 - King Kong 2006 - Happy Feet 2007- 300 2007 - TMNT 2008 - Street Kings 2012 - Ice Age 4 2017 - Kong Skull Island 2018 - Space Jam 2 1994-1997 - Franklin 1995-4001 - Disney's Anatole 2005 - 2008 - George Shrinks 2005 - Bears 1997-4005 - Dora The Explorer 4005 - Go Diego Go 4007 - 4008 - The Land Before Time (TV series) Gary Rydstrom Born: May 01,1959 Michael Rubin Born: October 18, 1963 New York City, New York, USA Genres Songs and scores for television Occupation(s) Composer, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, producer, lyricist, singer, voice actor, cartoon speak impressionist Instruments Vocals, Multi-instrumentalist coyote Shivers Born: Oct 14,1966 Harlem, New York City, New York, USA Toronto, Ontario, canada Occupation(s) actor, singer-songwriter, cartoon voice actress, voice artist, musician, cartoon speak impressionist, rapper Genre: Rock, jazz, pop rock, Rhythm & Blues, indie pop, electronic, New wave, synthpop, Rock, pop,blue-eyed soul, hip hop, electric rap blues Notable work Speaking Original voice of Johnny B Dead in Monster by Mistake (1996-2005),(Speaking Original voice of Mr Mole in Franklin (1997-2000) Years active - 1985-present Instruments Vocals, double bass, slap bass, childlike, electric guitar, saxophone cam Brainard Born: May 24, 1963 (age 55 years), Flint, Michigan, USA The Land Before Time 1.5: The Great Valley Adventure Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | War | Thriller - Dec 13, 1994 (USA) Scott McAfee as Littlefoot Candace Hutson as Cera Heather Hogan as Ducky Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Ozzy Rob Paulsen as Spike/Strut/Chomper Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck John Ingle as the Narrator/Topsy Tress MacNeille as Mother Maiasaura Bill colgate as Mr Ernie the CrocoRhinosauras Joe Dinicol as Pillowhead Alison Pill as Wagonfeet Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Appleknee Richard Binsley as Chris Farley as Cole Caplan as Jeffery the Maiasaura Sarah Rosen Fruitman as Anne the Maiasaura David Elliot James as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Olivier L'Ecuyer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Anatole (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a india accent) Mel Gibson as Len Carlson as Mr Evil Thundermonster the CrocoRhinosauras Robin Williams as Batty Koda Kevin Michael Richardson as Father Maiasaura/Sharptooth Erik Von Detton as Young Evil Sharptooth Andy Dick as Cedric The Entertainer as Denis Leary as Doug.E.Doug as Music By Thomas Dolby & Steve Jablonsky Michael Tarvea Ryan Araki ' ' A Tigger Movie Mel Gibson as Billy Zanes as Charles Rex Everhart as John Fiedler as Sean Hayes as Rabbit James Cromwell as Papa Kangaroo ''' '''Lilo and Stitch Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Sci-Fi - June 21, 2002 Whoopi Goldberg as Lilo's Mom Joan Copeland as Nani Granny's